


Accidental Hostages

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, F/M, Friendship, Fugitives, Light Angst, RipFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: They were accused of murder, on the run and now...They didn't mean to take hostages, it just happened.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this sitting for a while.  
> I may add more at some point, until then enjoy.

Gideon smiled sweetly at the man who had helped her carry the box down to the car while he slid it into the boot for her, hoping Nora would hurry up so they could get out of here before the two men realised who they were.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Rip Hunter asked, sincerity in his eyes as he leaned on the open passenger door.

If she had met him three weeks ago Gideon would have suggested dinner but, now she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. It wasn’t fair to involve him in their nightmare.

“No,” Gideon breathed, seeing Nora finally arrive with the other man they’d met who was carrying the second box of information they needed, “But thank you.”

He gave her a quick smile, “Well…” he trailed off when the video screen on the building across from them flashed up Gideon and Nora’s pictures along with who they were.

Rip stared at her, his confused expression changing to a startled one when Gideon tasered him. He slumped to one side and into the car.

“I couldn’t have done that if I tried,” she winced.

“Rip?” she heard the other man, Ray, call worriedly.

Gideon saw Nora’s eyes widen and she pulled out the gun she had been carrying, jabbing it into Ray’s side.

“What?” the man asked, looking like a hurt puppy.

Gideon looked at her confused, Nora shrugged panic filling her eyes.

“What did you do to Rip?” Ray demanded.

Nora pushed the gun into his side, “No questions. Just put the box in trunk,” sirens sounded in the distance, so she ordered, “Get in the back.”

Moving Rip’s legs into the car, Gideon snapped, “We need to go,” before closing the passenger door and running round to the driver’s side. Starting the car, she couldn’t believe that they were now not only wanted for murder, and fugitives but had now taken hostages.

They were in serious trouble.

“Gideon, please calm down,” Nora said as her friend paced the kitchen.

“How can I calm down?” Gideon cried, “We kidnapped two men who are now tied up in the bedroom.”

With a sigh she collapsed into the other chair at the table and dropped her head into her hands.

“Hey,” Nora reached out and squeezed Gideon’s hand, “If you calm down then we can work this out.”

Gideon laughed in disbelief, “Nora, we can’t work this out. We are criminals now, not just accused of a crime we didn’t commit. I tazed one of them and you forced the other into the car at gunpoint.”

“We can’t let them go,” Nora sighed, “They’ll be able to bring people here.”

Groaning Gideon shook her head, “Could we drive them somewhere blindfolded? Drop them off far enough away from here but where they can find a way back to the city?”

“There’s too high a risk someone will see us. We took a huge risk going into the city in the first place,” Nora sighed, “Look we need to at least feed them.”

“I should check on Rip,” Gideon grimaced, remembering the look on his face when she sent electricity through his body, “I think he was about to ask me out.”

Nora gave a soft smile, “Ray already asked me,” she grimaced, “Typical we both meet guys we like now.”

Sighing again Gideon grabbed some mugs and filled them with water for their…prisoners?

Rip groaned. 

His head ached and his mouth was dry, a few seconds passed, and he realised that he couldn’t move his arms which were raised above his head.

“Rip?” his friend’s voice came making him wince, “Rip, wake up. Open your eyes.”

“Ray,” Rip murmured, “What happened?”

“Remember the two women we helped carry boxes?” Ray asked, continuing before Rip could manage to nod, “They’re wanted fugitives. One hit you with a taser and the other pulled a gun on me.”

A memory formed in Rip’s mind and he remembered the beautiful woman he’d met that afternoon, how enamoured he’d been by her storm-grey eyes and sweet smile.

“Where are we?” Rip asked, finally managing to open his eyes. From what he could see Ray was on a bed not that far from where Rip was lying, Ray was sitting with his hands cuffed to the headboard.

“It’s somewhere outside the city,” Ray told him, “Nora blindfolded me after a while.”

“I remember seeing an alert,” Rip mused, “They murdered Eobard Thawne.”

“We didn’t,” Gideon’s voice came making them turn to see their captors standing in the doorway.

Ray saw Rip shift trying to sit up as the two women who had taken them hostage appeared. The thing was neither looked that dangerous. Slim and petite, both looked extremely nervous as Gideon carried a mug although Nora was holding the gun.

“I’m going to uncuff you to let you sit up properly,” Gideon said softly to Rip placing the mug on the chest of drawers, “Then you can have some water.”

Nora moved further into the room, “If you try anything, I will use this.”

“For someone trying to persuade us they’re innocent,” Rip stated, “This doesn’t really help.”

“We are innocent,” Nora stated, “But I won’t let either of you hurt me or Gideon.”

Rip nodded and stayed still as he watched Gideon unlock one of the cuffs on his wrists, she waited until he slid to sit up and she fixed the cuffs again. Giving Rip a little more freedom like Ray, she handed him a mug of water.

Rip slowly drank the water. Gideon took the mug when he was finished, and she stepped back.

“Look,” Ray said, “If you’re innocent let us go. We won’t tell anyone where you are. You can trust us.”

Nora shook her head, “The last person we trusted screwed us over completely and we can’t take that chance again.”

“I have a son,” Rip said suddenly, “He’s only four and I’m all he has.”

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Gideon told him, “And we will get you back to him but right now, until we work out what to do, we can’t let you go.”

Nora touched Gideon’s shoulder and moved her back from the beds, “We’ll bring you something to eat.”

“You’re not allergic to anything,” Gideon asked concerned, “Are you?”

Ray tried to raise his hand, “I’m gluten free.”

The two women looked at each other before Gideon nodded, “We’ll find something for you.”

Without another word they left the room closing the door behind them.

Ray and Rip shared a frown.

“Strangely I’m not as worried as I was when I woke up,” Rip said.

Ray nodded, “If we can get out of the handcuffs, I’m pretty sure we can overpower them.”

“Yeah,” Rip mused, “If we can get out of them.”

“Gideon,” Nora said as her friend started to pace the kitchen again, “Please, calm down.”

“How can I?” Gideon demanded, “We’ve not only abducted two men, we’ve left a child without his father!!”

Nora caught Gideon’s shoulders and forcibly pulled her into a hug, “Breathe.”

As Nora hugged her Gideon began to cry, the sobs that she’d been holding in for days flooded out.

“How did this happen?” Gideon cried, “Nora, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t.”

Nora pushed her back and gripped Gideon’s arms, “What do you want to do?” she demanded, “You know we can’t go to prison. He has people there. We need to find the proof we’re innocent and that he faked everything.”

“I know,” Gideon whispered.

“Then you need to hold it together,” Nora said, “Just for now. Once this is over, we can both cry and scream for as long as we need. Okay?”

Taking a deep breath Gideon nodded.

Nora hugged her again, “We’ll get through this together. I promise.”

Ray frowned as he watched Rip trying to get something out of his pocket.

“I have something I think I can use to pick the lock,” Rip said at Ray’s questioning look, “I just need to find a way to get to it.”

Ray let out a slight laugh, “Not to mention, you need to know how to pick a lock.”

At Rip’s silence and small raise of his eyebrow, Ray stared at him.

“How do you know how to pick a lock?” he demanded intrigued by this piece of news about his friend.

“Misspent youth,” Rip replied with a shrug.

Ray shook his head, “There is a story there that you owe me.”

“Once we get out of here,” Rip replied before he let out an annoyed sigh.

“What?” Ray asked confused.

Rip rolled his eyes, “I need to start watching the news again. If I saw something other than kids TV, I would have known who they were.”

Despite their situation, Ray couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, “I’m just thinking how typical it is that I met someone I liked, and this happened. Handcuffs were not part of the plan.”

Rip let out an amused snort but didn’t say anything finally managing to get the keyring he’d picked up earlier that day for Jonas to give to his grandmother for her birthday. Using his thumbnail he pried apart the spiral of metal, sliding the other part of the keyring in the space to hold it apart as he tried to straighten it.

“I should be annoyed by how easily this worked,” Rip murmured as he got the piece of metal into the shape he wanted. Managing to twist his hand round he slid the small bit of metal into the lock and, after a few seconds of experimentation, heard the satisfying click releasing his hands.

“I’m impressed,” Ray told him.

Rip quietly slid off the bed and unlocked Ray who sighed in relief, rubbing his wrists. Motioning the other man to follow him, Rip gently opened the door hearing the two women in a nearby room.

“I don’t feel good about this,” Ray grimaced.

Rip frowned at him, “They got you here at gunpoint after knocking me out. Don’t be fooled by their sob story, Ray.”

“You think they’re guilty?” Ray asked as they crept slowly towards the front door.

“I think that’s something the courts should decide,” Rip replied, “And the fact they escaped then took us hostage doesn’t exactly convince me of their innocence.”

Reaching the front door, Rip found it was locked but there was a key hanging just beside the door. Opening the door, he frowned to see they were in the middle of nowhere.

“Do you see car keys?” Rip asked his friend.

Ray shook his head, “No.”

“We need the car to get out of here,” Rip mused.

“Nora!!” Gideon’s voice called from behind them suddenly.

Rip and Ray spun as Nora appeared, gun in hand again but this time Rip ran towards her quickly managing to knock it from her hand. Ray moved to grab Gideon while Nora tried to punch Rip.

Hearing a cry of pain from Ray, Rip saw him fall to his knees realising where Gideon must have hit his friend while he tried to restrain the other woman. The click of the gun made him freeze and Rip looked up to see Gideon holding the gun, shaking slightly.

“Let her go,” Gideon ordered, the gun wavering.

Rip released his hold on Nora who moved and took the gun from Gideon, the other woman sagging in relief to no longer be holding the weapon.

“We don’t like this,” Nora said, “But we can’t let you go. If they find us then…” she sighed, “We won’t survive until the trial unless we find the evidence to prove our innocence.”

Rip grimaced, his eyes drawn to Gideon who had her arms wrapped around herself looking vulnerable.

Sighing Rip nodded, “Fine. Tell us everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding a little more, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

_“So,” Nora asked as they walked into their apartment in a celebratory mood, “Are we opening that bottle of wine?”_

_Gideon laughed, “Well, we were just paid by our first real client. And that is what we earmarked it for.”_

_Nora closed the door and asked again, “So, are we opening the bottle of wine?”_

_Shaking her head amused, Gideon grabbed the bottle of red wine they had labelled, ‘First job paid’ and put it on the breakfast bar before heading into her room. They had worked so hard over the past year to build their business, and it had finally come to fruition. Their business had taken off. Not only had they been paid by their first client, they had three more jobs already lined up. Changing into her pyjamas, Gideon thought back five years when she had nervously moved to a new country for university and met her new roommate, Nora Darhk._

_Despite the fact they were so different, they had become friends quickly and when they graduated decided to go into business together. With Gideon’s genius in computer, maths and organisational skills plus Nora’s magical artistic talents they started a party planning business. Not exactly what Gideon expected to be doing but she was a people person and enjoyed working with them, besides she always liked to subvert people’s expectations of her, and everyone expected her to work with computers hidden away from the world._

_Nora’s father had offered to help them get going but before Gideon could even take in the offer, Nora had refused. She was going to do this on her own. Gideon would never forget how proud the man looked while he hugged Nora, reminding his daughter that he was always there if she needed him._

_Gideon took a seat on one of the couches in their living room, Nora handed her a glass of wine, putting the pizza they’d picked up on the way home on the table before stretching out on her couch._

_“I can’t believe we did it,” Nora laughed, taking a long drink, “I wish Dad was here so we could show him.”_

_Gideon winced, Nora’s father was on what he called a ‘Relaxation Trip’ and was incommunicado for the next month. Nora was a little worried, because usually these trips were only a week long._

_“By the time he gets back,” Gideon assured her, “We will have finished several jobs and he’ll be able to see how much you’ve achieved without his help.”_

_Nora grinned, finishing her wine before refilling glass and topping up Gideon’s. As they sat eating and drinking Gideon began to feel sleepy. Curling into her comfy sofa, on top of her big pillow and wrapping the big fleece blanket around her she snuggled deeply into the warmth. Sleep pulled her down and Gideon was barely aware when Nora dropped her glass as she slipped into unconsciousness._

_Gideon jumped awake hearing a pounding on the door. Her mind felt strangely foggy like someone had filled it with cotton-wool. She felt sick and every bang was like a knife being jabbed through her brain. Forcing herself to a stand Gideon grimaced feeling something wet and sticky at her feet._

_Looking down Gideon saw she was standing in a pool of blood covering their carpet, slowly she followed the blood back to its source seeing the familiar man on the ground, leaking blood with a blank stare in his eyes and she screamed._

_The door bursts open and police flooded their apartment._

*********************************************

Rip stayed silent as Gideon and Nora finished their story, Nora’s hand was gripping Gideon’s as they talked. Glancing at Ray who was sitting staring at them Rip knew that they had persuaded Ray to help them, but he had never been one to take things on face value.

“Okay,” Rip said softly, “You drank some wine, fell asleep and the next thing you knew Eobard Thawne was dead on your floor?”

Nora nodded, “There were two bloody knives beside him, from our kitchen and our fingerprints covered them.”

“We were both still groggy when the police pulled us out,” Gideon added softly, “Neither of us knew what was happening.”

“Then what?” Rip asked.

“Mr Merlyn, my father’s lawyer appeared. I have known him almost all my life, so I was relieved to see him,” Nora told him, “And the next thing we knew he had us pleading guilty for murder and we had apparently signed confessions.”

Rip frowned in thought musing over this, “Were they your signatures?”

“Yes,” Gideon said softly before adding, “But they were too perfect.”

“You think they were forged?” Ray spoke up.

Nora nodded, “Mine had a flourish I only ever do on birthday cards.”

Rip thought this over for a few more seconds, he studied the two women for a few more seconds and asked, “Why?”

Nora frowned, “Why what?”

“Why frame you?” Rip expanded his question before noting, “I am assuming that your father would be a reason to implicate you, Nora but why Gideon?”

Grimacing Nora glanced at Gideon before replying, “Because Thawne was obsessed with her and she turned him down.”

Rip folded his arms in thought, “Explain what happened there.”

Gideon shook her head, “It was nothing. He asked me to dinner once and I told him I was flattered but not interested.”

“What you didn’t see was the flowers, chocolates and other little presents he sent,” Nora told her, “And at my Dad’s birthday dinner last year…”

“What?” Gideon demanded when Nora trailed off.

Uncomfortably Nora told her, “He put something in your drink,” at Gideon’s horrified look Nora caught her hand, “My father saw him. Father is a lot of things but made it clear what he would do to Thawne if he went anywhere near you. You know Dad thinks of you like another daughter.”

Anger flitted through Rip, but he took a quick breath to calm himself. He believed they were innocent now.

“Okay,” Rip said, “We’ll help but firstly I need to check on my son.”

Gideon shook her head, “They’ll trace the call.”

“Give me my phone back and a laptop, I can scramble any trace they try to do,” Rip told her.

“Aren’t you just an IT technician?” Nora asked a little surprised.

Rip shrugged, “These days.”

“What does that mean?” Ray demanded but Rip ignored him focussing on Gideon.

She nodded and motioned him to follow her.

Gideon nervously led Rip to the small office so he could use the computer. Finding out what Thawne had tried to do to her had made her feel even more ill than she already was about this entire thing.

“You can use this,” she motioned Rip inside and handed him her spare laptop she’d picked up from the office, “But I’m staying and listening to every word you say.” Gideon told him hoping he didn’t hear the quiver of fear in her voice.

Rip nodded, “Alright. Phone?”

Pulling out his mobile she handed it to him. He logged on to both the phone and the laptop, she watched him type surprised by what he was doing.

“I never would have thought to do that,” Gideon noted softly.

“You obviously have not needed to do some of things that I have,” Rip replied with a slight smile before shrugging, “Besides one of my previous job requirements was being able to hack anything.”

Stunned she didn’t get a chance to ask anymore as Rip dialled a number, and she watched the signal bounce around the country several times before it was answered.

Rip tapped his fingers against his leg as he waited for the phone to be picked up.

“Michael?” his mother answered, worry filling her voice.

“Yes,” Rip replied shortly, “Are you alone?”

There was a pause, “I am but I have a feeling our call isn’t private but I’m assuming you’ve taken care of that.”

Rip smiled, “You know me well, Mother.”

“Michael, what’s happening? Jonas is looking for you and the police told me you’ve been taken hostage by two women who murdered a man.”

Rip glanced over at Gideon before replying, “It’s not a lie but there’s more going on than you were told.”

“Michael,” his mother said again.

Rip interrupted, “Let me talk to Jonas.”

There was a moment of silence before a little boy’s voice came, “Daddy?”

“Hi, Little Man,” Rip smiled, relief filling him to hear his son’s voice, “Are you being good for Grandma?”

“Uh hu. When are you coming home?” Jonas asked.

Rip grimaced, looking up at Gideon again, “Soon, Jonas but first I need to help someone who is in trouble.”

“Okay,” Jonas sighed.

“I will be home as soon as I can Little Man,” Rip promised, “And we can do something fun.”

“Like the zoo?”

Rip laughed and Gideon smiled at the sound.

“Yes, exactly like the zoo,” Rip told him, “Give the phone back to your grandma now and be good.”

“Should I be worried?” Rip’s mother asked after a moment.

Rip sighed, “Trust me, mother. I know what I’m doing. Just look after Jonas and I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Hanging up the phone, Rip let out a sigh. He had promised himself that once Jonas was born he would never go back to doing anything like this. Except he couldn’t leave these two women to try to fight this on their own.

“What?” he asked the woman standing watching him.

Gideon tilted her head asking, “Who are you?”

“Excuse me?” Rip said confused.

“You told me when we met that you’re an IT technician for Ray’s company,” Gideon stated, “That is not what an IT technician does, and you got out of a pair of handcuffs without a key.”

Rip shrugged, “My previous job was a little more involved than IT technician. I decided to change careers when my son was born.”

“Can I ask about his mother?” Gideon said softly.

“She’s gone,” Rip sighed wistfully. He was a little surprised when she reached out and took his hand, but he squeezed it gently, “It was a few years ago.”

“It doesn’t mean it can’t still hurt,” Gideon replied.

He pulled his hand back, “Let’s focus on your problem just now.”

Nora was surprised when Ray helped her clean the dishes, but it appeared his reputation for being a ‘good guy’ was not exaggerated.

“Are you okay?” he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Nora jumped slightly, “Just worried about Gideon. My dad and I made sure she didn’t know how far Thawne had gone. I didn’t want to scare her.”

“That’s…” he hesitated, “Nice?”

Nora shook her head, “It’s just everyone who meets Gideon falls in love with her.”

“Really?”

“The moment I met her I adored her,” Nora laughed, “And my Dad basically adopted her from day one. Even Rip from the moment he met Gideon had eyes just for her.”

Ray smiled, “I didn’t.”

Nora laughed disbelieving.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ray said quickly, “She’s beautiful but doesn’t quite have your charms.”

A blush covered Nora’s cheeks at his words but considering everything this was not something she could pursue, even if she really wanted to.

“I’m hoping whatever Rip is doing will help us,” Nora said softly, “And I really hope we’re not trusting you both for us to be betrayed again.”

“Nora, we’re going to help you,” Ray promised, “As long as you assure me that you’re not spinning a story.”

Nora looked up at him, “We’re not. If my dad was here, then I would go to him but he’s not and that scares me more than I can say.”

Ray frowned, “Why would your father stay away if you’re in trouble?”

Shaking her head Nora sighed, “I don’t know.”

“He wouldn’t,” Rip’s voice made them turn to see him and Gideon walk back in, “I’ve some experience with your father and his business, Nora. Damien Darhk is a lot of things but if you were in danger then he would be here unless…”

“Unless something happened to him,” Nora finished.

Gideon hugged her friend close, “So what do we do?”

All eyes turned to Rip who folded his arms answering grimly, “We find Eobard Thawne and prove your innocence.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has suddenly gone somewhere completely different than I originally intended.  
> Another chapter will hopefully be up soon.  
> Enjoy.

The occupants of the car were silent as Rip drove, Gideon sitting at his side while Ray and Nora were in the back seat. He wasn’t quite sure how this seating arrangement happened, but it had been automatic when they climbed in.

They’d gathered up some clothes for the girls as well as food and bottles of water along with the laptop before starting to Star City. Thankfully, none of them had argued with him when Rip had taken charge of the situation.

“When we get close to the city,” Rip spoke up, “You’ll need to hide in the back seat. Just in case someone sees and recognises you.”

“Are you sure that will work?” Ray asked worriedly, his hand holding Nora’s the way it had been since they’d left the house.

Rip shrugged, “Possibly but it’s really only a precaution in case we run into any police.”

“Who are we going to see?” Gideon demanded, “Who are we trusting?”

Rip reached out and briefly rested his hand on her arm, “I used to work with them. They’re not the police and when I explain they will be able to help. I promise.”

Her grey eyes locked with his for a brief moment, fear filled them but there was also determination and Rip knew she would be strong until this was ended.

They drove mostly in silence for the next few hours, Rip could see Ray and Nora asleep in the back seat smiling to see how Nora was cuddled close to his friend. He hoped once this ended, Ray and Nora might get a chance to explore whatever this was. He could see Gideon was asleep in the passenger seat too and hoped to get to spend some more time with her after this as well.

If they sorted it out.

Gideon sighed, wincing at the stiffness in her neck realising that she was in the car which was now parked, she turned to see Nora and Ray in the backseat both slowly waking up themselves. Checking her watch she saw it was now late afternoon.

“Where’s Rip?” Ray asked.

Panic filled Gideon that he’d abandoned them and in a few moments the police would appear.

“Getting coffee,” Rip appeared suddenly making her relax.

“Where are we?” Gideon demanded as Rip passed out the coffees and handed Ray a brown bag with what she hoped was some solid food.

Rip handed her a coffee, “Just outside Star City. I thought it would be better if everyone was awake before we headed into the city. And I needed some coffee.”

“Are we safe here?” Nora asked worriedly, “Aren’t there cameras?”

“Not where we’re parked,” Rip replied before smiling slightly, “And the owner is an old friend of mine so he won’t say a word about you being here.”

Gideon sipped her coffee before saying thoughtfully, “You have a lot of old friends.”

“I’m a people person,” Rip told her with a completely straight face before shrugging, “Jonah trained me, he is a good friend and I trust him with my life.”

“You’re trusting him with our lives,” Gideon reminded him sharply.

Rip took a quick drink before clarifying, “I trust him with my son’s life.”

Gideon looked at Nora who gave her a shrug, before she turned back to Rip, “What is your plan?”

“Once we’ve finished here,” Rip said, “Ray takes the front seat and you both hide in the back seat under the blanket. I know it’s not going to be comfortable but it’s the best option to ensure you’re not seen.”

They all stood in silence, drinking their coffee and eating their food. Gideon kept glancing at the back seat of the car nervously.

“Gideon, you have to trust me,” Rip said to her, reading her mind, “I am going to do my best to help you both prove your innocence but you have to believe that I will not betray you or there’s no point in us going on.”

Nora sighed looking up at him as she wrapped her arms around Gideon’s, “You have to understand why this is hard for us.”

“I do,” Rip breathed, “Nora, Gideon, I know that this is hard for both of you. And considering how we got involved in this situation in the first place was…unusual,” he smiled slightly and took Gideon’s hand, “I promise you both, that we are going to help you.”

*********************************************

Rip hadn’t driven this road for several years, not since he’d left Star City for his new life, but it was like second nature.

“Where exactly are we going?” Ray asked when Rip took another random turn, “There is nothing here.”

“Not that you know of,” Rip replied, “I’m waiting for them to let me know I can head for the base.”

Confused Ray looked around, “Who? There’s no one here.”

“Not that you’ve seen,” Rip told him, “But the moment I entered the city limits they’ve been watching me. This is just to ensure no one is following us.”

Ray stared at him again, glancing back to where the ladies were hiding in the back seat beneath a blanket but couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Who are you?”

“I’m your friend, Ray,” Rip said, “The same man you befriended when I came to Central City with Jonas. You just don’t know everything about my past.”

Before Ray could ask anything else, Rip suddenly hit the brakes. He stared intently in front of him for several moments before reversing and heading along a small alleyway. There was a warehouse at the end with the door open.

Rip drove in and stopped the car as the doors closed behind them. He climbed out the car motioning Ray to stay where he was, hearing Ray tell Nora and Gideon to do the same.

“I’m unarmed,” Rip held his hands up.

“Considering your reputation that’s not comforting,” a woman’s voice came from behind him, “Why are you here, Rip?”

He stayed still, not turning as he heard footsteps coming towards him, “I need some help.”

“What happened to you getting out of this life for good?” the woman asked.

Rip turned and looked at her, “I didn’t have much of a choice, Eve.”

Eve Baxter smiled, “It’s good to see you. But you’re not here for a social call so come on, let’s do this somewhere more comfortable.”

Opening the back door of the car, Rip leaned in, “It’s alright. Everyone out.”

Gideon’s hand was gripping his arm tightly as Rip led the group through the corridors. He could see Ray and Nora looking around curiously as Nora held onto his friend’s hand. Finally, they reached the door and Rip frowned.

“Damn her,” he murmured.

“What’s wrong?” Nora demanded worriedly.

Rip shook his head, “Just Eve and her twisted sense of humour,” he placed his hand on one of the panels on the door, before tapping in his old code, “That shouldn’t be in the system. I am retired,” he snapped as the door swung open.

“And you know none of us believed you’d stay away forever,” a familiar blonde laughed while Rip moved the group into the rec room of the base. She smiled interested as she looked at his companions, “And in the company of such notorious criminals.”

“Hello, Sara,” Rip said, “It’s nice to see you’ve settled in here.”

“Well,” Eve appeared again, “You trained Agent Lance. And we needed someone to pick up the slack when you abandoned your post.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “I would love to chat about old times but right now, we have more pressing matters.”

Eve motioned him to continue.

“Eobard Thawne faked his death to implicate Nora Darhk and Gideon Ryder,” Rip explained, motioning to the two women, “I need to find out how and what he’s up to.”

Sara and Eve looked at one another thoughtfully before Eve said, “Rip, a word alone please.”

He nodded before turning to Nora and Gideon, “You’re safe here, I promise. And I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Squeezing Gideon’s hand, Rip followed Eve out the room and into her office.

Eve motioned Rip to take a seat, smiling slightly when he simply leaned against the wall.

“How’s Jonas?” she asked.

Rip smiled, “He’s good. Mother has him just now. And I want to get back to him as soon as possible.”

“But going up against Eobard Thawne,” Eve noted, “That’s very dangerous. And to help the daughter of Damian Darhk of all people.”

Rip remained silent and glanced away.

“Oh, it’s Miss Ryder who got you interested,” Eve said realisation in her eyes, “Well, it’s about time.”

“They need help,” Rip stated sharply, “If I don’t help them then they will end up dead, or worse.”

Eve frowned asking, “Worse?”

“You remember what happened to Tess Morgan,” Rip stated, “The last woman he became obsessed with. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Rip,” Eve reminded him, “She wouldn’t take our protection.”

Rip nodded before he continued, “Then there is the fact Damian Darhk has disappeared.”

“So?” Eve frowned, “That’s not unusual for him to leave for a few weeks to centre himself.”

“When his only daughter is being accused of murdering his business partner?” Rip asked, “Not even he would be that cold. You and I both studied him for long enough to know he would do anything for Nora.”

Eve nodded, her arms folded across her chest, “Tell me what you want?”

*********************************************

Gideon sat on one of the couches in the room Rip had led them to, Nora in the middle and Ray sitting on her other side.

“Are you alright, Ray?” Nora asked after they’d sat in silence for ten minutes.

“Just,” he grimaced, “I’ve known Rip for a few years, and this is not the guy I know.”

Gideon tilted her head thoughtfully, “What do you mean?”

“Rip is quiet, but I’ve never thought of him as dangerous in any way,” Ray explained, “You should see him with Jonas. That kid has Rip wrapped around his chubby little fingers. Rip is the definition of a dotting dad.”

“So, you had no idea that he used to be whatever this is?” Nora asked.

Ray shook his head, “Not a clue.”

“You were never supposed to,” the woman Rip called Sara spoke up as offered them some bottles of water, “It was deliberate. The fact Rip brought you here shows how serious he is about helping you.”

“What is this place?” Gideon demanded.

Sara hesitated before shrugging, “This is a base for Argus.”

“Actually,” Rip said from behind them, “It’s an offshoot of Argus which deals with people even they can’t go after without consequences.”

Ray stared at him, “And you worked for them.”

Nodding to Sara to go, Rip turned to his friend, “Yes. So did Miranda, it’s how we met.”

“What?”

“It’s a long story and one we don’t have time for,” Rip told them, “Eve is currently speaking with her boss to grant me what we need to track down Thawne. While they’ll start looking into where your father is, Nora.”

Gideon could see how confused and overwhelmed Ray was about this, especially discovering his friend was not who he thought. She had to admit discovering the quiet, softly spoken man she’d met a few days ago was some kind of retired secret agent was stunning her.

She watched him look over to Sara who gave a quick nod that Rip returned before he looked back at them.

“Although I know you managed to catch a little sleep in the car,” Rip said, “There are some rooms that you can use to get a proper rest tonight.”

Gideon could feel Nora stiffen worriedly at her side, something Rip must have seen as well as he continued.

“I’ve ensured you and Gideon have a connecting door, Nora,” he told them, “Ray will be next to you.”

“What about you?” Gideon asked a little sharper than she intended.

Rip folded his arms across his chest, “I need call my son and then I’m going to help with research. Sara will take you up. I’ll check on you all later.”

Before they could protest, he left and the blonde walked over to join them again, although she looked laid back Gideon was sure she was a lot more dangerous than she appeared to be.

Rip watched Ray, Nora and Gideon being guided to the apartments. Assured they were taken care of, Sara had promised to watch over them for him, while he returned to a job he swore he never would.

Reaching what had once been his office, surprised to find it wasn’t being used, he found a laptop and mobile phone sitting on the desk with a note from Eve.

‘Thought you’d need these.’

He smiled as he found his mother’s number was already programmed in, hitting the button Rip took a seat and waited.

“Michael,” she greeted him instantly, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he assured, “I’m at Argus. Is Jonas still awake?”

Mary laughed, “He is, although it’s a close call.”

He smiled as she called to his son hearing the excitement in Jonas’ voice.

“Daddy?”

“Hi, Little Man,” Rip said, all his worries disappearing for the moment as he talked to Jonas.

He spoke to his son for a while but knew he had to go to bed, promising again that they would do something fun when Rip got home. Hanging up, Rip sighed before he started up the computer, and started reading over the files they had to refresh his memory. It was going to be a long night.

Gideon looked around the small room she was given, Sara showed her the door that led to Nora’s room.

“There is an en-suite through the other door that you and Nora share,” Sara told her, “And there is a small kitchen area at the end of the corridor.”

“Thank you,” Gideon spoke for them.

Sara nodded and moved Ray to the door after Nora’s room leaving the two women standing.

“I need to sleep,” Nora sighed, she took Gideon’s hand, “I’m right next door if you need me.”

Gideon squeezed her friend’s hand before adding cheekily, “Unless Ray needs a cuddle.”

Nora opened her mouth to protest but Gideon disappeared into her own room. Once alone she slid off her shoes and sat on the bed wishing she could close her eyes to sleep then waken to find this had all been a horrible dream.

With the exception of meeting Ray and Rip.

The two men had been sweet, kind and, despite how they’d met, been incredibly supportive. They were putting their lives on hold to help them when they barely knew her or Nora.

With a sigh she lay down hoping to get a few hours’ sleep.

Sleep was just not coming to Gideon and she decided to make herself a cup of tea, hoping that would calm her enough to get some rest.

Quietly she opened the door to check on Nora, smiling amused to see she was fast asleep curled up to Ray. Gideon hoped that once this was all over, if they managed to get free of this mess, then Ray would stick around, and they could get to know one another properly.

Nora had never really managed to meet a guy that she could trust the way she seemed to automatically trust Ray, partly because she was quite a shy person but there was also her father and how he terrified any guy who dared glance at his daughter.

Stepping into the kitchen, Gideon was surprised to see Rip leaning against the counter while a kettle boiled behind him.

“I thought you would be sleeping,” Rip noted.

Gideon shrugged, “I can’t seem to relax. I thought tea would help which you have already anticipated.”

He gave her a small smile and retrieved a second mug from the cupboard.

“Is your son alright?” she asked, trying to keep the conversation going because right now she couldn’t bear silence.

Rip nodded, “Not happy I’m not able to take him to his swimming lesson but he’s fine. My mother has him in hand.”

Gideon watched him throw a teabag in each mug, he poured the water and made sure how strong she wanted her tea to be. Adding some milk, Rip handed the mug to her.

“Can I ask you something?” she said, sipping her tea.

Rip shrugged, “Of course.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

Gideon sighed, “Why are you helping us? What actually convinced you to help us? Because from what I’ve seen you could easily have got you and Ray out, then sent the police to exactly where we were.”

Rip took a quick breath and let out a long sigh, “When Nora told me about Thawne’s obsession with you.”

Gideon squirmed slightly, disturbed by that thought before she asked, “Why was that the reason?”

“Because,” his head dropped, “I saw the aftermath of what happened the last time. When Nora told us about his interest in you everything fell into place for me.”

Seeing the intense look in his eyes when he glanced up Gideon felt a shiver run down her spine and couldn’t stop herself asking, “What happened?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Nervously Gideon nodded.

Rip sighed, “Her name was Tess Morgan. A brilliant scientist who was engaged to a scientist who worked with us call Harrison Wells. Thawne met her at a party and instantly began bombarding her with dinner requests, gifts etc.” He paused and sipped his tea, “Wells was killed in an accident which Tess blamed us for. I always wonder if he had something to do with it but could never prove Thawne was connected. When Thawne began getting more aggressive, she refused our help.”

Gideon watched him and realised he was hoping what he’d told her was enough information, but she needed to know everything.

“What happened to her?” she whispered.

Sadness filled his eyes, “Thawne decided he’d had enough of waiting for her to accept his affections and abducted her. What he did…” he trailed off and finished, “I was part of the team who discovered her body.” He suddenly moved and caught her hands in his, “I know you’re scared but I will not let him do anything to you. I promise.”

Gideon smiled at him slightly, “Thank you.”


End file.
